1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aluminum salt of an aromatic sulfonic acid formaldehyde condensate, its preparation and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aluminum salts of aryl or alkylaryl sulfonic acids formaldehyde condensates are not easily prepared by reaction of sulfonic acids with aluminum oxides in the form of corundum, hydroargillite, bayerite or amorphorous Al.sub.2 O.sub.3..times.H.sub.2 O or with the hydroxide (AlO(OH) in the form of boehmite or diaspore.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,217-Falcox et al, issued Mar. 21, 1978, describes preparation of aluminum salts of calcium aryl or alkylaryl sulfonates. These aluminum salts may be prepared (1) by reaction of a solution of an aluminum aryl or alkylaryl sulfonate with a milk of lime solution; (2) by reaction of a solution of a calcium aryl or alkylaryl sulfonate on anhydrous tricalcium aluminate; or by reaction of monocalcium aluminate or a lime solution and a calcium aryl and alkylaryl sulfonate. The resulting alumino calcium compositions are useful as water reducing agents for hydraulic binders.